


It was raining in 1231

by kenpipizza



Series: The Forgotten Books [1]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Angst, Character Death, Epic, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-14 07:15:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15383490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenpipizza/pseuds/kenpipizza
Summary: *Seja, is the same as Prince, but for formally and person from the Palace.





	1. Cover




	2. Nobility Ranks

**Royal House**

King (part of the “Royal House”, lives in the “Royal Residence”)   
Prince: It seems that usually only the inheritor(s) of the throne will be called the Prince in this novel. (Part of the “Royal House”, lives in the “Royal Residence.”) There’s a princess too...   
Duke: Similar in rank to Prince, may or may not have royal blood connections. In other words, dukes may be princes or people from recognised families. Being called a “duke” seems to give more military advantage. This is replacing the “wang” prefix and suffix, e.g Jing Anwang = Duke of Jing- An; Wangye = Duke. He lives in a “...Ducal Residence”. People of similar lineage (i.e his sons and daughters) can be grouped as “House of...” (The Chinese for this is the same, but it doesn’t make sense in English if only one is used)   
The wife of the duke (formerly “wangfei”) will be the Duchess.   
The duke’s son(s) will be given his father’s subsidiary titles, e.g. “marquess” or “earl” etc.   
Scholar: Not really nobility. Usually a commoner/peasant who has gotten the King’s respect due to high placing in national exam. Supposedly all men, but in fiction and probably history, there have been women who cross dress to study and earn these titles. Top scholars tend to be awarded an “official” rank and often became governors of small provinces or military commanders. Sort of like the “count” role in the peerage system.   
Official: All of the above, except women (e.g duchess) and the King. Basically, they can all serve in court. The royal court seems to generally be divided into two wings - the left and the right... (But that's not really important to the story right now) 

 **Military Ranks**  
[Military] General: The strongest warrior(s) and/or main commander(s) of the war. This person may go to the front lines and fight. There is also sometimes a “Main General.”   
[Military] Advisor: Someone who doesn’t usually go to fight (but may go to battlefield if needed). Basically someone who thinks of all the tactics to use and does the planning etc. I’m using the word “advisor” to cover both strategists and tacticians.   
[Military] Commander: A person who commands an army or part of it, to war when needed.   
Warrior: A soldier who is recognised for his strength in battle.   
Soldier: A fighter in the war.   
**The King is supposed to have absolute control over the military. In Gu Fang, the term “military” is used synonymously to “army”. 

 **Servant Ranks**  
Upper Servants: Housekeeper, Lady’s Maid, Valet   
Senior Servants (Middle/Lower upper, requires some skill): Nurse, Cook, Seamstress   
Under Servants (manual labour): Housemaids (e.g. Kitchenmaid, Chamber Maid, Laundry Maid), Footmen, Eunuchs

 **Addressing Others (if not by name/politer form)**    
The Master and Mistress of any Residence or owners of shops will be addressed as “Sir” and/or “My Lady”. (Sir ~ and Lady ~ /Madam ~) Their sons and daughters would be addressed as “Mister” and “My Lady”.   
The direct master of any servant may be addressed as “Master” or “My Lady”.   
All guests will be greeted as “Mister”/“Sir” or “Miss”/“Madam”/“My Lady” or by title. (less polite/more polite)   
Housekeepers will be acknowledged as “Mrs ~” regardless of marital status. In Gu Fang, the housekeeper usually takes on the name of the Residence or House, e.g. “Hua Housekeeper” (literal translation). She will be acknowledged as “Mrs Hua”.   
The nurse will be acknowledged as “Mother ~”. Sometimes older (under) maids may also be acknowledged as a “mother”.   
Important maids may be addressed as “Sis ~” by younger maids, or as “Miss ~” by older maids.   
When referring by third person, not by title, after all (possessive) pronouns or articles must be capitalised, i.e “the Lady” (specifically referring a lady), “his Master” etc.   
Contrary to proper peerage address, the King is still often addressed as “King” instead of “Sire” or “Your Majesty”, while the Queen is still often addressed as “Queen”. Likewise, “Duke”, “Duchess”, “Princess” etc.

_*Servants often inherit their master’s family name._

Credit for the translated book from General and I, I'm using that as a reference to the honorific used on that fics, the ranks are all based in this one. But not used the Chinese ranks. It's only for you to understand how it'll work. And not at all is based on Gu Fang, only to honorific references. Hope this could help you all to read and understand.


	3. Part 1

There was a time when boys and girls were sold for the rich families to work as servants, vassals and even luxury servants. And the King wasn't left out from took children's from poor families to his own pleasure and his house, many parents gave their boys and even the girls to the Palace, to pay their debts and win a state promotion, so they could live a good life and not thinking about how they will care of their many kids. The family from Jisung was one of that many family, their oldest son, in his fourteen, was given to the King so they cold pay their debt. Even doing that, the boy with an extraordinary intelligence, perseverance and positiveness, knowing and understand all about politics, never hated or felt betrayal coming from his parents.

 _“Can you forgive your mother and your father in the future?”_ But why? He knew if it wasn't him, should be his little sister, and for him, she is a precious flower who wants to live the life his mother teaches and created for them, they both learned how to write and even read, she as an educator, not one the state knows, no one needs to know about her previous life, before become a poor farm girl, with a great husband and two wonderful kids. She cries everyday, every time. Even Jisung sends her letters, as the little Master allowed him to do it, telling her that isn't bad, he is well treated, even telling her he is now the exclusively servant and vassal from the youngest Prince Minhyun, who is kind and cute. Even she knowing his education was well served, because her son is kind, pure, delicate, a person with a politeness that even the Senior Servant was allured. All his skills made his conviviality at the Palace more easy and security. He was gifted to the Prince, as well.

As the time passed throughout, that kid now is a beautiful men, and never lost his essence from his childhood. Now with his twenties, he is well known as the luxury servant from the Prince, he even have his own servants, he teaches his young Master to read, to write, to be politeness and kind, when the boys are sold for any family they automatically changes his surname for the family name, so everyone there calls him Mr. Hwang, something that Minhyun feel pleasure to call him, but not as a boy honorific, because his servant always showed a female figure for him, so he with his nine, called the boy ‘My Lady’, and even in his age and knowing the difference, for him, his person is his Lady.

**Destiny isn't something for we to change**

_**1231, G** oryeo Era_

The Kingdom started an war, isn't anymore the called Gold Era, where families lived in abundance, when kids wasn't killed because of the starvation. There place now wasn't anymore a flowering and calmly place to live. The Hwang's changed for another Residence, till the things calms down, but for a couple deep in love, even the war couldn't separate them.

— Jisung, you will not go, I can't allow you, even you being a key for the military strategies, I can't leave you there, how could I sleep knowing you, that delicate flower in the middle of a fortress, you never touched a sword, you never learned archery, the only thing you are very wonderful is because your mind is too intelligent and knows how to calculate the most impressive military strategy. But you aren't someone useful, you will be killed in the first battle, I can't allow you to go. - Minhyun knows well his person, that anyone else, he knows that if he said they are in need of help to finishes a war, his lover would be the first one as a volunteer strategist, but as said by him, that person is not useful, he never touched a sword before, never learned archery, he just know how to sing and entertain his Prince. It could be his death sentence to go there, far way from the security and peaceful place they are living now. His heart knows right he should never, ever, leave the person who was gifted to him, to go far away from his embrace, if was for him to go, so both have to be together, that was their destiny. Minhyun believed on the starts and when he engraved their name on their waist, on a courageous weird night, and even did a blood ritual, he believed they were enlaced forever, their destiny will to always reincarnate as a couple.

— But your brother needs our help, I know it was his only fault the Kingdom become the mess we are now, but he is fragile, his heart is weak, we could help the Duke Kang, My Lord, please. You are not a bad person. - He know, he wasn't a bad person, but this is an intolerable thing with a delicate nature, the brothers are rival, and the sentence for this is he change his personality into a bad person without a heart, so cold he could froze someone by his glance.

— Go to the cold palace and kneel for me, begging for your forgiveness, prey for your miserable sin. You know this is intolerable and you always pronounce his name to make me feel uncomfortable, only to think about this traitor. And you….. I.. Go, go before I punish you with something more several. Go to the cold room, kneel, stay on your knee without food, unclothed, till I calm myself on your behavior. - Jisung fell at his feet begging for forgiveness, that he will never pronounce his name ever again, he can't stay at that cold place alone and kneeled. It's so cruel even for the royalty.

Jisung was there, crying, yet dressed as a Gisaeng, because every time he is at their residence, he can wear that clothes and even dress the accessories, his hair is so long that touches the floor. Going there with his servant Daehwi, a kind hearted boy, unfortunately his parents was too poor they couldn't resist the cold, but he brought the boy with him. And now he is someone who always follow him everywhere. It's a precious boy.

— My Master, what you did? Prince Minhyun hate when Duke's name came from your mouth. I know you told me about that peach cheeks he have, but you're the Prince's person, look what happen when you are careless, poor my Master. - Jisung knows, he knows really well how the brothers became rival and enemy. That fault is him. But he needs to repair the damage he caused. Crying and begging for the Gods to help him with his own behavior, walking to the cold palace, his mind start to cloud, he felt unwell, that day rained, and he had a fever. He fainted in front of Daehwi, soiling his clothes with mud and grass.

He and Daehwi went into a dusty smoke, a blackout occurred on their minds.

Without have a chance to question what happened, they were now in Daniel room, at the year of 2018, present days. Where everything is different for both of them.

Daehwi with his Master on his arms, bravely took a glance around, but he don't feel scary so easily, he passed so many things with his age, in a short period of time. But there he is, Daniel frightened by the two boys, dirties, wet, with stranger clothes, he only see on dramas, a boy fainted on the arm of a teenager.

— Duke Kang? Oh no…. This couldn't be happen with my master. He'll be punished, what you did? - Who? How? And when? Why that boy called him a Duke, why he called by a master. Daniel trying to avoid his trembling legs and his hands beginning to tremble as well, go to his cellphone and send an emergency code on his friends chat group, they was all there, but in another room watching a movie.

Jisung and Daehwi are now two time traveller, in duty to change their past and Minhyun past.


	4. Part 2

The boys came running when they read the emergency code from Daniel, the apartment wasn't huge, but had three rooms, whose Minhyun, Daniel, Jihoon, Jaehwan and Sungwoon live together. When they entered the room, all the boys screamed together, seeing the two strangers kneeling, not the two, the teenager, but have that girl clearly fainted on his arms. The situation was so stranger the boys have to certified they was really there and not sleeping and if they was breathing, they were petrified by the scene right in front of them.

— Seja, my Prince. - Daehwi laid his Master on the floor with fondness care, so he could reverence his Prince appropriately, with grace and politeness, waiting for the Prince to punish more, him and the Master he have, knowing it's prohibited by them to be on the same place as Duke Kang. — Forgive us for our behavior, we are being two stubborn person for you, Prince Minhyun. I know your decree above the Duke, I as the second eye from your most estimated servant, didn't know he could be here, on the middle of the road to the cold palace. - Minhyun was now with the same frightened expression as his best friend Daniel, and he never listened someone using such honorifics and confuses him as a Prince or his friend as a Duke. Also he don't remember to participated in any epic party where the theme was Royalty. The things are getting weird and the two boys now is looking each other with concern.

— It's stranger you know my name, but I'm not your Prince or that Seja you called. You must be confused, I don't what happened, nor how you entered this room, but look around we are in two thousand eighteen, not in some lost chapter from our history. You must be a good actor, and your friend, look at her, she blackout.. - Minhyun was trying to understand, when he called the older as she, Daehwi really looked around and stood up feeling relieved, not knowing exactly why. But suddenly the reality hit him very stronger, if that boy, the Prince, said he is not the actual Prince, so where they are and how this could happen, his Master will not be happy with this. He can forget him, he need to win the war without harm his brother.

— If I'm here and you are there and we are not at the Palace, and you are telling me it isn't one thousand two hundred and thirty one, and you don't know your lover and confident, and you called him as a girl, when the one who have requested him to dress as a Gisaeng for your own pleasure and sexual feelings for him, what is prohibited and you are treatment without any pejorative word and not calling ‘that smart kid’, so who I am now? Who is my master now? What and how we both came to this place? Look at this, my Master was really well and you, Prince, sent him to a punishment at the Cold Palace, what was really cruel coming from you, because you discovered that him and the Duke had a relationship more carnal than only a friendship. And that resulted on a war, so… now you both are like lovers and my Master will have that kind of punishment to dishonor your name and Residence? - Daehwi when he begins to speak he could tell a complete history, detailed and well interpreted. Sungwoon was so interested on listen everything the boys have to tell and ask, as a historian and librarian, searching the lost pages from the year the boy told, he was calculating and counting the facts and things that happened on his books, Jihoon also a librarian was too excited as the other, but is Jaehwan, the geek who was enthusiastically because he already believed that persons can do time travel to change something in the history to save what the country is now, all identical on his sci-fi and comic books.

— Boy, I know what happened, you two came from the past to save their future. So because of something in the past you both need to change the something in the future to save the past or else. - Jihoon was really impressed, Daniel and Minhyun can barely believe on everything the boys told for them, and there was their friends giving them more hope and believing.

— Wait, hold on a minute, so Prince Hwang, was Minhyun and the Forgotten Duke, was Daniel? Hey, you both is the reincarnation of the royalty… Daniel died because Minhyun concubine was a wonderful military strategist, and she allured Daniel once, so the boy believed on her, and she betrayed the Prince, and our boy here killed his own brother, all because of a girl. Where is the girl? - Sungwoon was studying that moment of the history, the historians changed the sexuality from Jisung, writing him as a girl, because Minhyun didn't wanted his lover to be revealed and come to be a boy, it was strictly prohibited and was entitled a decease, this kind of relationship.

— My Master is a boy, Duke Kang will be killed because of my Master betrayal? Who wrote such lies? Duke Kang here, the one with peach cheeks, seduced Master Jisung when him and Seja fought, it was that day on the announcement of his marriage and when he married, he told my Master to get away from him, and sent him to a House in the middle of nowhere from the forest, as well as the days passed by, my Master was alone and depressed, when Duke Kang here seduced him and a fragile state of his mind, and Minhyun caught the Duke and him in a sexual act, very explicit, I tried to help, I allured the Prince saying he was sleeping because he went to an adventure beyond that forest, but he was so loud to hide and avoid. He was screaming really loud and even Daniel was laughing. Minhyun punished both of them, Jisung was imprisoned on a creepy house with metal shackles on his feet, all his graciousness was naked by that days imprisoned, I was prohibited to go beyond, so I don't know what happened those days, Prince went there thrice times a day, one of the times he always went there with his whip and sometimes he even brought candles. When he released my Master, his body was really naked from the pureness and graciousness, poor boys, the bruises was too much to see, but the wounds. Every time I remember gave goosebumps. - Sungwoon and Jihoon was in shock, the facts and the whole story, it was clearly real, so every piece fitted in. They caught their paper and pen, while Minhyun and Daniel was unexpressive, they couldn't vocalize their thought about, yes they now like boys. Not knowing how to accompanied the two historian and the geek one freaking out by that historical opportunity to registered, Minhyun took the first steps, into the asleep boy, they are all emotionally precipitating themselves all over the teenager they forget the main piece of all the history about, the boy with delicate traces and they are still wet, not too much the younger, but the boy laying on their floor. He went to be close, his body does not respond himself anymore, it was like a magnetic field attracting him to the next step. He kneeled and touched the face of the boy, an solitary tear falls upon the servant, colliding directly back to him.

— My beautiful Lady, what I did to you? - It wasn't anymore the present day Minhyun, but the Prince's soul wakes up on the body reincarnated. - Daehwi, what you did to him? I said for you, he was sick and fragile. How could you not called for me when he faints?

— Prince? - Daehwi and the other boys fixed their eyes on the most stranger thing from that stranger day, Sungwoon, Jaehwan and Jihoon beginning to be more excited above the new thing.

— What are you doing close to my Person? Did my message wasn't enough? Be exiled wasn't to bad for you? - Yes, that person definitely wasn't Minhyun anymore, Daniel runs to hide behind the boys.

— Can someone explain what is happening and why I'm suddenly a Duke and Minhyun acting weird all sudden. - If Daehwi and Minhyun was the two one awake and Jisung still sleeping, so they exist on this place, but not Jisung? What they have to change and discovery here to change their future, on which point of their lives everything went wrong? If isn't Jisung and Daehwi in duty to save Minhyun past and themselves, so who is the one to be saved? And why Daniel still himself?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Seja, is the same as Prince, but for formally and person from the Palace.


	5. Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried my best on this part, I'm not that good on explicit content but this part needed to have.

_**1227, G** oryeo Era_

The moment they were enlaced to another persons, was the saddest day of that Servant life, he knew they couldn't and shouldn't be together, because their relationship was seen as a decease, and they could be sentenced to death. But his heart don't wanted that destiny, where his lover must be married with a girl, a person he don't even know, and soon he'll be only a memory in the heart of the Prince. Knowing those things he tried to not disappear and tried to do more things to have a slight attention from the boy. Although, the boy decided to send his servant away, nothing telling him the true, that his father was investigating both of them, so he did that to save the person he most feel worries, a house in a forest, nowhere to be seem, in the middle of a calmly and pacific lake, wasn't a goodbye, looked like he was trying to avoid cruelly his servant, but he just needed time, to gave a heir to the throne and have a time for himself, after that he could pay attention for the person he say it's his.

Daehwi always sends him letters telling wherever Jisung was doing, but two months before the Princess gave birth to a boy, the didn't received any. In the middle of mental breakdown and a crescent angry on his heart, he decided to go himself to the house where his Servant was living now.

That was an wrong step on that day.

A day to be marked on their hearts forever.

Jisung felt really lonely, fragile and depressive, he was in the middle of nowhere, with Daehwi, and no one, he felt abandoned and his mind telling for his heart he now is lonely and loveless. This was like a sword pierced on his heart, feeling unloved and deprived of freedom. He started to adventure himself beyond the forest, it was when he founded that lake, close to the Ducal Residence. Duke Kang felt surprised when he have seen the naked boy on his lake, he knew about what his brother did to him, but he tried to find the house, almost giving up on his search, that day was his lucky day, but also the day they both engraved their own miserable destiny.

Two months before, during four months they was meeting each other, Servant and the Duke, the son of a feet washer. Daehwi observed them being more close everyday, day by day, the two could walk on a long road, from the morning till the evening, he never asked his Master if what he was doing was correct, he thought the Prince have forget them and decided not report or write anymore about the older. He was smiling, happy and free, as he never seem before.

But they were off guard.

— I know you and my brother did this thing many times before. And for me when you said you allows me to me an intruder and corrupt your body, I don't know why, even you saying this for me so fragile, it was.. Like a paradise. Yes!! You're a paradise. Aphrodisiac. I don't need to feel drunken with anything anymore, because of the flower essence your body have. - Daniel and Jisung was at that house, the youngest undressing his lover, delicate, singing a lullaby while caressing his skin, a skin naked of marks or wounds. A skin so soft and milked, also that skin who is now in the embrace of the Duke, the skin who was being taken several times in a more carnal embrace by the Prince's brother.

His finger ran down his back to his thighs, perambulating by while kissing his neck, so many graciousness was rounding them, Jisung is sitting cross legged on the Duke's waist, between sweet groan, the hotness air and their sweat mixing togetherness. For the Duke, that step he made above the love of his life, demonstrates he won.  
Jisung caressing the peach cheeks he knows well, with fondness grace and trying to captive with his fingers every single trace of that face. Being kissed by the boy, throughout his neck, along his fingers.

Daniel with two digits in sensual movements walked throughout the older coccyx, sometimes entering his nates, sometimes rising and returning to his coccyx, they were doing it like they were loving birds.

— I know you will never be touched so passionate as I do. - Jisung moans growing by the increasingly evasive touches he was receiving by the younger. Trying hard to make him never forget how is the feeling to be touched with passion and to have him inside his hole harder and big. But as his discoveries, he wants to prepare the older to not feel a lot of pain in the act, he wanted to wake up with him, was something desired, but never wanted him to feel pain doing something who gives the Duke's so many pleasure. As their position, as they enlaced their tongue, Daniel tried his best and certified his digits could be enough wet with their saliva, the moans are loud, Jisung was also giving him more motivation for their desires, feeling the two digits now entering his hole. He was touching his own member. The mere feel of the Duke's member give him all the sensations he couldn't expect, he knows both of them has been doing this for three weeks now, but everyday is new. Moan for him is easy now, his laughs doing that and saying beautiful words, kissing, softness.

Their body mixing texture, skin to skin, moaning for pleasure. Their movements synchronized, as the birds mating dance.

Good things last less, the phrase used for what will happen, their predestination.

While Daniel and Jisung was having their carnal act, a sexual moment, an explicit content, the curious boy Daehwi was trying to persuade and allure the Prince.

— Prince, he is tired.. Please.. He needs this beautiful embrace through the enchanted dreams. He walked beyond the forest in an adventure and now… - Minhyun almost believed on that fairy tale the teenager invented trying his best to save his Master from the shame. But the Prince was too close, and his ears is healthy and good as well, that's when he listened the well known moans and screams from his Servant, but the laughs, he anticipated his person was giving what is his for another person? His bloom. Daehwi was almost kneeled and holding the Prince by his hanbok, screaming for him to not enter there, begging for him to go away. Not an option anymore, the Prince entered the room, catching Jisung and Daniel in a controversial position, he wasn't an idiot to not see what is front of him.

— I never thought my brother and my Servant could be a dishonor for this palace. - They didn't noticed the Prince, they stopped the act separating frightened by the Prince angered voice. Jisung undressed, on the Duke's arms.  
Prince and Duke now are looking each other with so much hatred.


	6. Part 4

\- Hey, let's go to the river and see who could catch that butterfly with beautiful green hearts? - Daniel wasn't even paying attention on the scholar, he was too absorbed on his brother and that vassal being so lovely with each other, with Jisung laughing because the other was afraid with a bee. - Ah... You will never listen me when he is here, right? Daniel... Please, look at me, listen to me, he is Minhyun person. Don't do that. Please...

\- Catch that butterfly by yourself or shut up. Your voice disgust me. - The boy went way from the scholar straight to where the couple was.

\- Ah.. Daniel. Stop. Don't.. Prince Minhyun will be angered again.. - Ong tried to stop the boy, but he couldn't, he don't have permission to that place on the palace.

\- Hey Ong, where our little master Daniel? - Ong went to the river, alone and sad because he couldn't believe the other went straight to start another fight on the palace, he was alone until his friend and brother, Woojin, other scholar, founded him. He tried to avoid his brother and not answer the question, but his expression answered by himself.

\- Don't tell me he avoided you and choose that one guy again, but isn't him the person you told me, from Prince Minhyun? What is he trying now? He got exiled from their Residence, and almost killed the Prince. He don't have power because of his mother, the King just gave him permission to entered the palace because he once loved his mother, fight again with the crowned Prince Minhyun, will only be bad for him. - Woojin and Ong always share every thought and things, they are brothers at all.

\- Try to tell Daniel he is trying to start a war and he will say 'I'm trying to catch that rare flower from the palace for me'. He almost killed that Servant, I remember how hard he cried on that day, when both of them got caught, he came looking like a lost puppy on my arms, babbling incoherent things. His hands with blood. I remember he told me they love each other, skin to skin, but Prince Minhyun was cruel. When Daniel encountered me that day, I really thought all the blood on his hands, arms and chest was his, I was desperate thinking he was bleeding, but no, it was Jisung. - Ong has a lively memory on that day, because he helped Daniel, Jisung and Daehwi from the angered hands of the Prince.

_“- Do you think I'll forgive you? Or you would go unpunished, asking for my forgiveness? - And with so much anger on his eyes and soul, Minhyun took Jisung by his hair and pulled him on a stone walkway, naked and crying, Daniel tried to stop his act as the older had his skin all scratched, the whip in the other hand and the sword sheathed on his waist was scares. Daehwi was screaming for him to stop because he was hurting the older, but nothing stopped him, even Daniel was hurt by the Prince, but the older was the one who suffered most, his face was slapped, the whip snapping on his back. Daehwi also hurts himself trying to stop Minhyun. The screams from all of them mixed on torture scenery, as when Daniel decided to begging for his friend, an scholar who have such a power when comes to finish tortures, to help him. But how could he runs to a helper and give away on his try to save his lover. But Minhyun stopped. Leaving Jisung naked, hurt, crying and trembling in terror. He asked for Daehwi to clean him and leave him in the dungeon. The Duke's hugged the boys but now he wants the scholar but not to stop a torture, now is to help him with the older wounds and even with words.”_

— What? Wait!! Are you telling me, our little Master was exiled and also punished from his military boundaries, because he and that Servant went beyond and fornicated? - Woojin was a little impressed, he didn't know whose steps Daniel went with the older.

— And the Servant was imprisoned on the dungeon for months, stripped of all his glamour, he looked so dirty and starved. So the King decreed the punishment from Daniel, with the ironic smile on his brother's face, and now he is there, entering that palace, but not to see his father, as he was permitted, I told him, Minhyun said for us that day, when the royal doctors said Jisung healthy was weak, and he could not survive for so long. He is weak, when I visited Daehwi for tea, he was there, his pale skin more pale than before. I don't know what the Duke's have on his head, knowing Minhyun only gave a second chance for his Servant because he is deep in love with him, and because the doctors told him he could not survive on several cold, because his lungs as too fragile now. - Woojin and Ong sighs because it's too sad, wasn't a good love story, or a fairy tale.

— How many days he have? - Ong looked at Woojin, knowing he is talking about the Servant.

— A month, a week, days. The doctor said isn't precisely, but.. he is dying now. Daehwi told me that Prince Minhyun every time he goes there he always hug Jisung but cry when the older isn't close, he fault himself. But yes, he is dying, everyday he is more weak, but no one knows about that, as he insisted to not tell anyone he don't want to feel pitiful. - They felt that angst as his, so pitiful and cruel, the destiny.


	7. Part 5

— Because of you morons I had to listen all over again and detailed how that bastard deflowered my precious and delicate blossom. - Daniel was angry, how could this person could call him as a bastard, who is him to be so disrespectful, he believed, finally, on the facts happening. But he is not that so called Duke, because he only have eyes and his heart for his boyfriend Ong.

— Okay!! Bastard is you, look at the boy in your arm, that pervert kid and you are here, talking and detailing your sexual life, while he is sleeping. By the way, why a teenager have a detailed memory of his sexual life with someone really handsome who looks exactly like me? Answer me after I ask about why he is fainted while you both are lived? Isn't wrong? Isn't for him to be awake? - Daniel wants every single question of him to be answered with confidence and precision, how they are awake, from another time, and was a boy looking like the sleeping beauty on the arms of his best friend who is now a Prince really cruel.

— Look look, stop now boys, he is a sadistic Prince, who coincidentally is our best friend. And this teenager is his confident, because someone who tells what his superior is doing for someone governmental isn't someone who we can trust, but he is more like a voyeur.. - Sungwoon needs to note everything happening in the minutes past by them, with three persons from another era. Jihoon came with an idea, why not try to search about that boys in their era. They can give a try, but somehow the destiny was on their sight, when Ong entered the house, because as Daniel boyfriend he have the keys so he can be there every time he want.

— Yah!! Daniel, do you remember that comedy actor I almost tried to kill myself on a suicidal try to be on his reality show and then he was all ‘This kid is very good, he can be on my next project, be here in August for some advice, I can feel the comedy actor drowning all this room’? - Ong was so excited but his voice was from someone who cried the night away, he was also sobbing and his voice cracked twice or thrice, he don't even paid attention from the scene happening there, this was always a sign that something had happened, Daniel made a signal for him to proceed with the thing, and Ong came with his cellphone and his idol picture, now crying even more loud.

— He died this morning. - The boys was silently looking at each other and going to be a barrier in front of the boy from the past, when they have seen the picture. It was him. If he died on this era, and was dying in 1231, what will happen right now?

— He is dead?

— And… this answer everything

— What to do now?

— What changes we need to do?

All the unsolved resolution by the fact of the boy still sleeping wasn't solved, because if he died on the present era, their destiny wasn't sealed and the story changed.

 _Connecting point to point_  
_Drawing lines with my finger_  
_Is the road I've came down my true destination?_

 _Line to line, we link together_  
_Before long, everyone arrives at the sea_  
_And will become one, that's why I'm not scared_

 _Oh oh, flowing through_  
_Countless rivers_  
_You don't have to accept everything_  
_Oh oh, with the name you're given_  
_Without ever asking 'why'?_  
_Our pain just now flew away_

 _We weren't entrusted with swords_  
_Just so we'd know how they sound when they clash_  
_Who can protect you from this kind of contradiction?_

 _Oh oh, you change shape so many times_  
_Floating down before me_  
_Today I'm looking for you_  
_Oh oh, you don't have to be accepted_  
_Everywhere, everyone was blessed with a blade_  
_Called "individuality"_

 _Oh oh, sometimes the riverflow changes_  
_You don't have to accept everything_  
_Oh oh, with the name you're given_  
_Without having anything_  
_The birds facing against the_  
_Sea breeze just flew away_

_Utada Hikaru - Deep River_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, will have a continuation "Lost Pages: The Forgotten Book".


End file.
